ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sky is Red
The Sky is Red is a comedy film. The film was published by Fox and follows a group of students who, acording to themselves, only have two goals: get high and laid. Cast *Michael Cera as Duncan Black *Jesse Eisenberg as Solomon "Sal" Neubert *Juno Temple as Ashley Frederick *Steve Buscemi as Frank *Ron Perlman as Mister Quimby Plot Duncan Black, Sal Neubert and Ashley Frederick are all waiting for the bell to ring in their school, as once it does the weekend will start. Once it finally does, they meet up outside the school, only for them to realize they haven't thought of any ways to spend their time. Sal then reveals he forsaw this, and shows a poster for a Burning Man-esque event. This interests the others, and they agree to go. Later, Duncan returns home, where it's revealed his mother is extremelly protective. Because of this, he realizes that she'd never let him go to the event, and thus lies and claims he will be studying with Sal and Ashly over the weekend. Ashly's father is asleep 99% of the time, so he most likely wouldn't even notice if she was gone. And Sal's aunt who he lives with is so accepting of him she'd allow him to get away with murder, so all he has to do is say he's "going somewhere" and walk out the door. When the day finally comes, no one is ready for it, as they thought it would be a little known event, but as it turns out there are hundreds of people there, most drunk. To try and fit in, Sal buys them all drinks, and they begin partying. The next morning, Duncan wakes up in a hotel room with a massive headache, a pain on his backside and a penis drawn on his face. He then uses his mirror to check what the pain is, revealing he got a tattoo of a stitched up heart. He instantly regrets coming here, and his regret becomes worse when he realizes Ashley and Sal are missing. Sal is woken up by a garbage man, revealing he passed out in a dumpster. He gets out and puts his hands in his pockets, revealing he has a strange purplish blue plant in his left pocket. It's revealed Ashley is still drunk, as the garbage man tells Sal to "take his friend". Eventually, Duncan, Ashley and Sal find each other and Sal reveals his plant to the other two. The still drunk Ashley eats a peace of the plant as a joke, only to have visions of the universe's history. While this is happening, it appears she is having some kind of seizure or stroke, but she comes out of completely fine, and seemingly solber. After explaining what happened to her, they all agree the plant is most likely some kind of hallucinogenic drug. To find someone who knows something about the drug they visit a sleazy bar full of criminals. One of them reveals there's a man named Frank who knows every type of drug in the book. However, before he can say where Frank lives, a group of men in black suits burst in and begin shooting. Duncan, Ashley, Sal and the barkeep hide in the back until the shooting stops. The barkeeps checks to see if everything's fine, but is shot. The three then run off, with Sal taking the man they were speaking with's wallet to see if it has any answers. They manage to escape even with the men in black shooting at them. Sal looks through the wallet and finds the phonenumber of "Frank". They call him up, and he is indeed the same Frank, who tells them where he lives and to meet with him. Meanwhile, the leader of the men in black, named Quimby, finds out that Sal, Duncan and Ashley escaped. He reveals that they are after the three for the drug, and that "if it gets out there, the world will go to hell". Later, the three meet with Frank, who turns out to be extremely paranoid, as when he first sees them he tries to shoot them before finding out who they are. Frank examines the plant and reveals he does indeed know what it is. The drug is known on the streets as "The Sky is Red" and that the "hallucinations" aren't hallucinations after all. As the story goes, the plant started growing near the Roswell UFO incident and it began showing up all over the world, though very rarely, as it seemed only one grew each year. After hearing this story, Duncan says he doesn't buy it, and there is no way "space pot" is a thing. Frank goes on to say the UFO may have been what caused it and it may not have, but that doesn't change the fact the plant shows you how the universe was made. Frank then stops talking and looks out his window, revealing black cars and Quimby are right outside his door. He tells everyone to run, as they get in to his car and drive off. Quimby and his men follow after, trying to shoot and crash the car. The three demand to know what's going on, and Frank reveals that every time someone finds The Sky is Red government agents come after them. Frank gives Duncan a gun and demands him to shoot the agents. After a panicky argument, Duncan shoots the agent's car, causing it to crash. He is in shock at the fact he just killed someone, but Frank assures Duncan he made the right choice, and if he didn't kill the agent the agent would've killed him. Despite doing their best to stop the agents, the four's car is eventually stopped when Quimby shoots out the tires. They crash in a large ditch and Quimby assumes they're dead and leaves. However, they manage to survive and drag themselves out. That is, except Sal, whose heart is beating extremely slowly. Duncan and Ashley are panicking, but Frank drags Sal's body back to his home, where he turns The Sky is Red in to a liquid and injects it in to Sal, completely healing him. After a panicky argument between Duncan and Frank, Sal reveals what his visions were, claiming that "they" want their plant back. Later that night, the four are driving to a near by hill, where Sal says they're waiting, in a spare car. However, while driving, Quimby spots them and jumps out of his own car to shoot their tires again. He succeeds, and in response to having both his cars shot at, Frank pulls out his own shotgun and begins firing at Quimby, while the three run up the hill. Quimby chases after them, ignoring Frank who himself chases Quimby. They eventually make it to the top of the hill, which ends in a cliff. However, there is nothing there. Quimby catches up with them and is about to shoot them, only to be shot in the leg himself by Frank. Frank questions where the aliens are, with everyone giving the same answer: they don't know. Frank is then shot in the arm, revealing Quimby is ignoring the pain in his leg to finish his mission, only for him to drop his gun in shock. Everyone turns around, revealing a spaceship right behind them. The ship lands, and a strange humanoid being made of light comes down and puts its light hand out. Sal gives it The Sky is Red and it returns to the ship, returning to its home. After this, Quimby passes out from the bullet in his leg, and Frank offers to drive the three back to their homes. The next day, the weekend has finished and the three have returned to their normal lives, Quimby survived his injury and has decided to retire after last night, and Frank has gone back to being the "guy who knows things". However, Ashley, Duncan and Sal are offered to buy a drug from a fellow student. The drug turns out to be The Sky is Red, and Duncan grabs it and burns it before running off, telling the kid he'll thank him later.